Of Ninja and Renkin
by Tenkai of Chaos
Summary: Naruto gets a Renkin and well, with power come high plans
1. prelude

**Of Ninja and Renkin**

Sum: Naruto gets a hold of Renkin and well it goes from there.

Prelude

Welcome to Konoha, or the hidden leaf village, or to be more precise, a darker part of the woods that surround the village. In this part of the woods, a small boy, no older the six, was clutching his right arm and dragging his left leg behind him. This boy was Uzumaki Naruto, Konohas resident 'demon'. The reason for the state of his body was the villagers' belief that he was the demon lord Kyuubi, which was sealed inside of him. To the extent that Naruto decided to end his pain and jump into the gorge. Well, he did, only the bottom changed his life.

At the bottom of the gorge was a large metal room that had a child sized hole in the top, from years of beating from falling rocks and wind. Inside the room were hundreds of hundreds of metal hexagonal plates that had an A with three lines going thought it and a roman numeral under the symbol. As Naruto woke up, another plate fell and hit his chest. "How am I alive?" asked Naruto, looking around and found the door. As Naruto got up, a few plates fell to the floor with a light ring.

"What is this place?" asked Naruto, opening the door and walking into what looked like an old lab, which had been through a battle. As Naruto looked around, he saw a screen blinking and on it was a text box that said 'Play message Y/N?'. When Naruto saw this, well, curiosity kills the cat, not the fox, so, he hit the Y on the keyboard in front of the monitor.

When the message started to play, a man that looked like a priest came up on the monitor and started to speak. "Hello, to whoever found this base. I'm General Sakaguchi of the Asian Alchemy Warriors. If you hearing this message then…we have succeeded in killing all the homunculus and have sealed the Kakugane. The Kakugane have many uses, as they can heal the user and itself over time, as well as reviving the dead. With every user what they become, changes because of the individuals' instincts and personality, they are activated by saying "Buso Renkin". I give the Kakugane to you…use them well." said the general, as the message ended and the system shut down.

"Buso Renkin?" asked Naruto, as he felt a pinch on his heart and was engulfed in light. When the light subsided, he was in a cowboy/colonial silver and black uniform that covered every part of his body. The uniform had grips on his upper arms and legs that had small blades on them and a gold Katana hanging from his back. "But…wait, that man said that the Renkin could revive the dead, so, I must have died in the fall and come in contact with a Renkin. I have to keep this quite…maybe I should grab a few more Renkin." said Naruto, running back to the vault.

Narutos Renkin is a combo of the Silver Skin, Valkyrie Skirt and the Secret Trail.

Poll time….The three Genin ninja that get Renkin…No Sasuke or Sakura...I don't like them.

End of Prelude…And the moral of today's story is… Light travels faster than sound. This is why some people appear bright until you hear them speak. Tenkai of Chaos.


	2. Ch:1 suprise!

Sum: Naruto gets a hold of Renkin and well, it goes from there.

Chapter one

Surprise!

Narutos hidden Ace

---Six years later /Chunin exam plimanary---

Rock Lee vs. Uzumaki Naruto…

"Would Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee come down to the arena." said the sickly Jonin, as the two genin jumped into the arena. "Naruto, I ask that you give up now. I don't want to hurt you." said Lee, settling into his normal bone crusher stance. "I doubt you could, Lee. Although I've found you as a tough opponent. I'll use my bloodline limit." said Naruto, unzipping his jacket and putting his right hand over his heart and whispering "Buso Renkin" under his breath.

This motion confused most as they didn't think the blond had a bloodline limit, but got a surprise when a flash of light made them cover there eyes. When they could look again they saw Naruto in a cowboy/ colonial uniform of silver and black that covered his entire body with four greaves on his upper arms and legs and a gold katana on his back. (It's hanging on his hip in the back.)

"Now, do you think you can win?" asked Naruto, standing without a defense. "A change of clothes won't help you win, Naruto, but you may surrender at any time." said fuzzy eyebrows and he charged Naruto and punched him in the chest; sending Naruto back a few feet.

"Is that the best you got? I didn't even feel it." said Naruto, standing up straight as the coat showed hexagonal metal plates, where Lee had hit him, turning back into cloth.

"What? What is this bloodline limit, Naruto-san?" said Lee, as pain exploded in his hand. "This is Silver Skin, it's the ultimate defense, but I wouldn't be surprised if it did have a weakness, but I'm not about to let you find it! Double silver skin; another type; reverse!" said Naruto, as several large chains of hexagonal plates shot out at Lee and engulfed him. When the chains stopped, Lee was in a black pirate like uniform with silver pants and gloves.

"What will this do for you, Naruto-san?" asked Lee, expecting a trick. "Just attack me and you will see." said Naruto, smiling under the hat and cowl, though no one could see it.

When Lee attacked, the suit stopped him from completing the kick he aimed at Narutos head. "See what it does Lee, it stops you from attacking, and if you use chakra, it turns on you. In other words, it's a large straight jacket." said Naruto, punching Lee in the gut, causing him to cough up a lot of blood. "It also amplifies the power of my attacks, so, give up Lee, it was a bad match up for you, or any other Ninja." said Naruto, propping Lee up.

"Very well Naruto-san, your flames of youth burn brighter than mine. I shall train twice as hard as before, so I can beat you next time." said Lee, as the sickly Jonin called the match, stunning many of the genins from the leaf and Gai.

"Hey Sakura, I'm going to head out, something I have to take care of, tell me who I fight in the finals, Ok?" said Naruto, as his "Bloodline limit" receded, leaving a normal Naruto. "Umm…Ok, Naruto." said Sakura, too stunned to say anything else. "Right, see you later." said Naruto, leaving the arena and the training field 44.

---Alchemy warriors' base---

Naruto was sitting in front of an old computer that was connected to a satellite, which at the moment was over metal country. It was also the only country that had no ninjas, but only Samurai. 'Metal country is perfect for a new village. The Samurai won't have to forget their skills as the Renkin-justu will only help them, and the young ones can choose to be samurai or ninja. But I need more ninja to come with me. I know I have Hinata with me, that's not a problem, but who else will help me?' though Naruto, as he grabbed some paper and started to write a letter to the Daimyo of metal.

'Well, now that that is done.' though Naruto, putting the letter on a messenger bird and sending it off. "Hopefully, the Daimyo will agree. I'd go to rice country, but the sounds got that one." said Naruto, thinking about who would help him. "Mmm…..Lee would be a good choice and so would that girl…Tenten. I won't give Sasuke that or Sakura…Damn, I'll just have to wait for now. See who gets the Renkin." said Naruto, walking out of the base and starting back to the village.

---Konoha hospital---

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, would you train me for the finals?" asked Naruto, coming up from behind Kakashi. "Sorry Naruto, I can't. I do however have someone that can fill in." said Kakashi, as Ebisu walked up to them. "I don't need training from someone I've beaten. You know, coddling the Uchiha will only make him weaker." said Naruto, walking away. "What did he mean Ebisu?" asked Kakashi, as Ebisu just shrugged trying to hide the embarrassing truth. "Oh well." said Kakashi, letting the event slide off his back.

---Back with Naruto---

"Stupid Kakashi…maybe a soak in the hot springs will get this off my back." said Naruto, as he went into the mens side of the bath house. As he got in, he heard a perverted giggling, and when he looked to see who was giggling, he saw a white haired man in kabuki cloths looking through a hole in the wall. "Hey! Old pervert!" said Naruto, tapping him on the shoulder. "Go away, kid." said the old man.

"Alright toad, Sannin Jiraiya, if you want to be beaten by those women, who am I to stop you? But first, could you remove something your former team mate put on me?" asked Naruto, trying to peak Jiraiyas interest. "And what did he put on you?" asked Jiraiya, finally looking up at Naruto from his squatted position. "A five point seal over Kyuubis seal." replied Naruto, lifting up his shirt and putting charka into the seal to make it visible. "I see, hold still." said Jiraiya, as five purple flames appeared on his hand and he slammed it into Naruto's gut. "Ow! Thanks Ero-Sannin." said Naruto, starting to leave.

"Hey, hold it. What do you say to me teaching you a few jutsu?" asked Jiraiya, getting an idea. "I don't have much use for justu with hand seals, they just get in the way." replied Naruto, turning to face the old man. "Well, I just happen to know a justu that doesn't need hand seals, but the training for it is tough. One condition…you show me that defense you used on that Rock Lee kid. Deal?" asked Jiraiya. "I see, Jiji-san told you and wants info. Ok, but you have to teach me the justu first. It's only fair." said Naruto, facing the old pervert. "Fine, I'll teach you the first two steps, then you show me the defense, then you get the last step." said Jiraiya, holding out his hand. "Deal." said Naruto, shacking Jiraiyas hand. "Ok, the first step is…" said Jiraiya, as the scene faded into black.

Poll time….The three ninja that get Renkin…(Not Sasuke or Sakura...I don't like them) the three I've chosen for team one are, Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten, so they are off the list with Sasuke and Sakura. Here's what the rest get.

Lee-Gekisen (The healing cross-hand spear)

Shikamaru- Motor Gear (chakrams that increases speed and mobility and only useable by a smart person)

Ino-Noisy Hamelin (Mind controlling whip)

Choji-Peaky Gulliver (Size changing gauntlet)

Neji-UNDER GROUND SEARCHLIGHT (Makes tunnels and can product a months worth of water and electricity)

Kiba-Killer Rabies (Robot dogs)

Shino- Alice in Wonderland (confuses the nervous system) or Neardeath Happiness (Uses gunpowder that can be launched and explodes on impact)

End of Prelude…And the moral of today's story is…For Gods sake please…Do I look like someone who cares what God thinks? Je ne, Tenkai of Chaos. Dose anyone read the morals?


	3. Ch:2 Fatality

Sum: Naruto gets a hold of Renkin and well, it goes from there.

Chapter two

Fatality

Welcome, Fatal Attraction!

---Random clearing---

"Why can't I get this last step?" asked Naruto, trying to get the Rasengan to work. "It's a tough justu, Naruto. Take a break, and try something else." said Jiraiya, writing something in his note book. "Well, then teach me how to channel Kyuubis charka." said Naruto, giving him a sly look. "Ummm…right, and I know just how to get you to use it. Follow me." said Jiraiya, getting up and starting to walk away. "What are you up to, old man?" Naruto asked himself.

---Second random clearing---

"Ok, Naruto, you seem to only be able to use the foxes chakra in life and death situations. So, you better live." said Jiraiya, flicking Naruto on the forehead, sending him about twenty feet. Right over a cliff. "DAMN YOU, JIRAIYA!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto, desperately trying to cling to the slippery walls. 'Damn, if I can't cling with charka, then my blades won't do. Got to get the fox!' thought Naruto, as he slipped into the darkest part of his mind.

---Naruto's mindscape---Scary thought---

When Naruto looked around, he saw that he was in a hexagonal tunnel with paths leading to places dark. But Naruto follows a red light to the end of the tunnel. When he got there, he saw a large cage with a paper with the word seal on it holding the doors shut. "Oi, baka-fox, front and center!" yelled Naruto, but what he got was much more frightening. A human came to the front of the cage, not a fox.

The person was about six foot four with reddish tan skin and glowing green hair covering his red eyes. He was the stereo typical body builder and thug, wearing only a pair of pants and a black hexagon over his heart. "V…Vic…Victor." said Naruto, as he fell back, putting some distance between him and the person named Victor.

"Strange…someone knows my true name." said Victor, looking at Naruto. "I know you, Victor, wielder of Black Kakugane, number 1. Why are you sealed inside of me, and not the Kyuubi?" asked Naruto, standing up. "I believe your kind call it genjustu. So, how do you know of me, young one?" asked Victor, finally noting who the boy in front of him was.

"I'm the last of our kind. The last Alchemy Warrior, for now, anyway." replied Naruto, looking at Victor's face, twisted in amusement. "Really? Well, if you channel my power out when your using Buso Renkin, you might get my Fatal Attraction." said Victor, as Naruto bows to him. "Thank you for loaning me your power, Victor." said Naruto, turning and taking off for the exit. After a few minutes, Victor spoke, holding back a yawn. "Let's see if this generation doesn't repeat the mistakes of the last."

---Back at the fall of death---

'Good, I didn't use to much time in my head. Let's see if Victor was right.' thought Naruto; pulling forth some of Victor's power, as well as pulling out a Kakugane. "Buso Renkin!" yelled Naruto, as the Kakugane opened and in a flash of light, Naruto was holding a gigantic war-axe that had two blades curved away from each other and held together in the middle. 'Ok, Fatal Attraction has gravity control, so, invoke the weapon and tell it to make it zero-Gs around me.' thought Naruto, as his fall stopped and he started to float up, to Jiraiya.

"Well, brat, that was an interesting way to use the Foxes charka." said Jiraiya, patting Naruto on the back, till he hit metal. When Jiraiya looked at what he hit, he saw Naruto in the silver skin.

"What are you going to do to?" asked Jiraiya, backing away. When Naruto stood up and dismissed the Fatal Attraction, he ran a hand over the greaves, with a shine where his eyes should be. "Valkyrie Greaves, attack mode" said Naruto, as all eight blades popped out and aimed at Jiraiya, who was shaking. "This is for throwing me off a cliff." said Naruto, charging at a screaming Jiraiya.

The following scene is cut out by censors for the following. Blood, gore, cursing, improper use of a nail, improper use of sharp pointy objects, improper use of a book, improper use of a lawyer, and the breaking of several animal cruelty laws and improper use of a horse shoe. We now return you to your program.

"And that is why you don't throw people of cliffs, unless you mean to kill them." said Naruto, sitting on Jiraiyas beaten and battered form. "Now, what did we learn?" asked Naruto. "Nudeper sgt yjat hetdy?" replied Jiraiya. Translation: Never get you angry? "Correct!" said Naruto, getting up and leaving Jiraiya where he lay. "Rat? Rat? Rat-t-t-t-t." sobbed Jiraiya, trying to get Naruto to drag him back to the village. Translation: Brat? Brat? Brat-t-t-t-t.

---Training field eight---

As Naruto walked onto the training field, he could hear Kiba shouting about something or other. When he finally found team eight, well, you would laugh too. Kiba was hanging upside down, with Shino taunting him with food just out of reach, and Akamaru was eating in Hinata's lap, Kurenai was just shaking her head at team eights antics. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he saw the sight.

"Hello, Naruto, what brings you here?" asked Kurenai, turning to face him. "I need to borrow Hinata for a little while. If that's ok with you?" said Naruto, putting his hands in his pockets and fingering the Kakugane he was going to give Hinata. "What do you need her for?" asked Kurenai, as Naruto's eyes turned sharp as swords and his voice as cold as frost. "All you need to know is the old man Hokage wants her, but I'd advise not looking into it, you are already on very thin ice." said Naruto, sending shivers down Kurenais back. "Fine, but if anything happens to her, I'll get you first." said Kurenai, trying to hide her fear of Naruto. "Right, come on, Hinata." said Naruto, as Hinata followed, to frightened to speak.

---Training ground 49---

"Hinata, I'm about to tell you something, but I want you to promise me never to tell another soul. Ok?" said Naruto, pulling out a Kakugane. "Ok, Naruto-kun." replied Hinata, holding down a blush. "Hinata, my "Bloodline limit" isn't real. I just told everyone that to get them off my back. The truth is that I use something called the Kakugane, and that after the Chunin exams, I'm leaving Konoha. The reason I'm telling you this is, I want you to come with me, and be a fellow Kakugane user. You're too good for this village. So, what do you say?" asked Naruto, looking Hinata in the eyes.

'Naruto-kun's leaving the village? He wants me to go with him? What will I do?' thought Hinata, as a storm of emotions reeked havoc on her moral center. "_You say yes! You love him,_ _don't you?_" said a voice inside Hinatas head. 'who are you?' asked Hinata. "_I'm the inner Hinata, the one that give you all those naughty thoughts and tells you the best course of action._" said I-Hinata. 'What should I do?' though Hinata, looking into Narutos eyes. "_You say YES, you twit!_" replied I-Hinata.

"Yes, I'll join you, Naruto-kun." said Hinata, while pushing her index fingers together. "Good, here, it's a Kakugane. It's activated by your saying Buso Renkin, then, it will form into something that will help you the most." said Naruto, putting the Kakugane number XCV (95) in her hand. "Only, use it when others aren't looking or unless I say so, ok? It will save us a lot of grief in the end." said Naruto, kissing Hinata's forehead, which caused her to faint. "Same old Hinata." said Naruto, picking her up and carrying her home.

Poll time….The three ninja that get Renkin…(Not Sasuke or Sakura...I don't like them) the three I've chosen for team one are, Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten, so they are off the list with Sasuke and Sakura. Here's what the rest will get.

Lee-1 Gekisen (The healing cross-hand spear)

Shikamaru-1 Motor Gear (chakrams that increases speed and mobility and only useable by a smart person)

Ino-1 Noisy Hamelin (Mind controlling whip)

Choji-1 Peaky Gulliver (Size changing gauntlet)

Neji-1 UNDER GROUND SEARCHLIGHT (Makes tunnels and can product a months worth of water and electricity)

Kiba- Killer Rabies (Robot dogs)

Shino-1 Alice in Wonderland (confuses the nervous system) or Neardeath Happiness (Uses gunpowder that can be launched and explodes on impact)

End of Prelude…And the moral of today's story is… I love deadlines. I especially like the whooshing sound they make as they go flying by. Je ne, Tenkai of Chaos. Does anyone read the morals?


End file.
